


Cat and Mouse

by dayspassslowly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayspassslowly/pseuds/dayspassslowly
Summary: Sam and Josh debate getting a pet.





	Cat and Mouse

“We should get a cat”  
“...what?”  
“A cat , you know, four legs, furry , chase mice–“  
“Sam, I understand what a cat is. I’m just trying to figure out why we need one.”  
“We don’t”  
“Well, I’m glad we’re in agreement.”  
“But, it might help with the mouse problem.”  
“What mouse problem?”  
“The family that’ll live in our kitchen if we don’t get a cat”  
“Did Donna put you up to this?”  
“No”  
“So, unrelated to her spending this whole week talking about her roommate’s cousin’s cat’s new kittens, you now want a cat.”  
“Sister.”  
“What?”  
“They’re her roommate’s sister’s cat’s kittens”  
“And I care why?”  
“You said cousin’s”  
“Shouldn’t you be at a meeting or, you know, doing your job right now?”  
“Two meetings, actually.”  
“Then what possible reason do you have to still be here?”  
“Donna has pictures”  
\--  
It was months later, one day before the State of the Union, that the rest of the staff found out they had a cat. Toby had fallen asleep on their couch the night before, and was mistaken for a safe landing.


End file.
